


SWASHBUCKLING GOOD TIME

by ValarieWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domme/Sub play, F/M, Het, Light BDSM, Mask, One Shot, Slapping, Sub Dean, Zorro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's new wife finds a Zorro mask while cleaning and it leads to sexy fun times</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWASHBUCKLING GOOD TIME

**Author's Note:**

> From a line in an episode where Dean says that he wants to be slapped by a girl wearing a Zorro mask during sex.

“What the hell is this?” Dean looked up and found his wife holding up a black mask and hat and he felt his cheeks flush.

                “Um…that’s my, umm, Halloween costume from years ago,” he said, not being able to look at her in the eyes.  She watched him and actually found enjoyment at his embarrassment.

                “Really?” she asked.  “Since when do you dress up for Halloween?”  Dean opened his mouth to reply, then quickly shut it again, obviously trying to figure out something to say.  She just stood and watched as his cheeks grew redder.

                “It….I….Uh,” he stammered before letting out a breath of exasperation.  “It was to get laid, all right?”  She stayed standing in the same position and didn’t say anything, her face not giving away any emotion.  “It was before I met you.  There was this chick….and….”  Her head tilted ever so slightly to the right and her eyebrows raised.  “And….I’m gonna stop talking now,” he said.  She pursed her lips.

                “Hmm,” she sounded before she turned and walked out of the room.

                Dean and Angie had been married only two months, but they’d been together for over a year.  She was the owner of a local deli that he happened to frequent, but it wasn’t until one night at a bar that they even started talking.  Angie had been engaged to this guy and walked in to find him in bed with her now ex-best friend.  Apparently her sexual interests were far too “out there” for him, or so he said.  So, she went to the local bar to drown her sorrows when this guy sat next to her and offered to buy her a beer.  When she looked over at him and saw the gorgeous green eyed man from the diner, she was shocked.  She never thought that he would ever be interested in her.  She wasn’t highly unattractive, but she was a bit heavier than average girls and that had always caused her to have low self-esteem.  But here he was, offering her a drink and a smile.  She was hooked.  So now they were still newly married and cleaning out one of the rooms in the bunker to add her things.  She’d been technically living there for six months, but her lease was up and she was finally completely moved in.   Going through some of Dean’s things had proven fun, especially when she found the mask and hat.  She took the items and hid them in a box under their bed before Dean even stepped out of the other room, now being used for storage.  She turned and walked back out into the hallway and found him also stepping out of the other room.

                “Dinner’s ready!” Sam called from the kitchen.  Dean and Angie headed off together and found Sam setting out the plates. 

                “What the hell is this?” Dean asked looking at the food.

                “Grilled chicken,” Sam said with a hint of amusement.  Dean frowned.

                “Man, I hate when it’s your turn to make dinner.”  Angie and Sam shared a laugh.

                “Be thankful.  He could have made you eat a giant salad,” she said.

                “Oh fuck that,” he replied, causing the two to laugh harder.  Dean grumbled and started eating.  The three sat in relative silence enjoying their food, even if Dean tried to pretend that he didn’t, until Sam’s phone rang.

                “It’s Jody,” he said after looking at the screen.  “Hey, Jody,” he answered before putting the sheriff on speakerphone.

                “Hey, Sam,” she replied.

                “I’ve got you on speakerphone.  Everything ok?”

                “Actually no,” she said.  “Got a couple of weird disappearances up here and wondered if you boys could come up and help.”

                “Any idea what you could be dealing with?” Dean asked.

                “Well, one body did turn up.  Heart was missing and it looked like an animal got to it.”

                “Werewolf,” Sam said.

                “Seems like it.  If it’s just the one, I could probably take care of it, but still being kinda new to this sort of thing, I’d sure appreciate it if you could help me out.”

                “Hey, it’s no problem, Jody.  You’ve helped us out enough, we owe you,” Dean said.  “We can get on the road in an hour or so and be there ASAP.”  He looked over at Angie and she nodded, knowing how important it was for them to help people.  He smiled back at her.

                “Thanks, guys.  I’ll see you soon.”  They ended the call.

                “You gonna be ok here?” Dean asked.

                “I’ll be fine, Dean.  This isn’t the first time you and Sam have gone to do a job.  I’ll keep unpacking stuff and go to work and come home.”  Dean offered her a giant smile.

                “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

                “I just have really low standards.”  It was her turn to smile to show that she was joking.  They finished their meal and the boys went to pack.  Angie was washing the dishes when Dean walked back in, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

                “We’re leaving,” he said, kissing her neck. She dried her hands on the towel and turned in his arms to face him.

                “Be careful,” she said before kissing him on the mouth.

                “I will.  Promise.”  He placed another kiss on her lips before pulling away and walking away.

 

*****

                About a week later, Dean called Angie to tell her that they were on their way back and that he would see her in a couple of hours.  That meant she didn’t have much time to get her plan together.  She quickly sent a text to Sam and rushed home from the diner.  Luckily, she had only gone in to do the payroll and wasn’t there long enough for her hair to smell like food, so she could forego the hair washing in her shower.  She had just gotten everything ready when she heard a door open somewhere in the bunker.

                “Ange?” she heard Dean call out.  She heard another voice, Sam, saying something she couldn’t quite understand then a door open again and close.  “Angie?” Dean called out again, this time closer.  She knew he was coming to their bedroom where she was waiting.  “Hey, are you here?” he asked as he turned the corner into their room.  “What the…?” she heard him say as he noticed the candles.  She stepped out from the corner she’d been hiding in.  His eyes fell on her.  “Holy shit,” he said on an exhale.  She watched as his eyes fell to her black fuck-me heels and trailed up her stocking covered legs.  His jaw fell open when he saw the garter belt and black corset and she heard what she could only describe as a manly whimper when he finally noticed the black mask and hat that she wore.  She took a step toward him.

                “You like?”  He stood frozen in the spot, breathing hard and could only nod his head, jaw still open.  She pulled her hands from behind her back where they’d been, revealing the black riding crop she held in her hand.  His jaw finally closed. 

                “I know Zorro had a sword and a whip, but I thought those might be a little dangerous, so I went for this instead,” she said as she gently ran the riding crop down his torso.  “I hope you don’t mind.”  He opened his mouth and tried to speak before he cleared his throat.

                “No, I’m good,” he finally said.

                “Good,” she said.  “You ready to play?”

                “Oh, hell yes,” he said without a hesitation.

                “What’s your safeword, Dean?”  He swallowed.

                “Impala.”  She smiled briefly before her face went completely serious.

                “Strip,” she said in a strict tone.  He quickly reached for the button on his pants and she smacked his ass slightly with the crop.  “Slowly,” she ordered.  She walked around him and then sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and watched as he did what she said.  First came the overshirt that he slipped off before he grabbed the bottom hem of his t-shirt and raised that over his head.  Her eyes watched as his very fit torso muscles stretched as he pulled the shirt off.  He bent down to untie his boot laces.  “Stop,” she ordered and he immediately stood back up.  “Let me.”  She uncrossed her legs and very gracefully slid down to her knees in front of the bed.  She slowly unlaced his shoes and helped him out of them before she ran her hands up his legs toward the button of his now too tight jeans.  She looked up at him and caught his eyes as her hands undid the button and she eased the zipper down.  Her hands tugged lightly at the waist of the jeans and she slid them down to his ankles.  She placed her hands on the backs of his legs and slid them up to his ass, which she grabbed as her mouth found the outline of his cock through his boxer briefs, the brim of the hat on her head hitting Dean in the pelvis.  She pushed the hat off of her head and it hung on her back by the strap around her neck.  In one quick movement, she pulled his boxers off and wrapped her lips around his cock, tasting the pre-cum as her tongue slid over the tip.  He inhaled loudly as she took him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat.  She reached up and played with his balls while she continued fucking her mouth with him.

                “Fuck,” he said quietly, causing her to stop.

                “Did I say you could speak?” she asked as she looked up at him.

                “No, mistress.”  She stood and watched as his head bowed and his eyes went to the floor.

                “On the bed,” she said and he hurried to lay on the bed.  “On your hands and knees,” she corrected him before he got comfortable on his back.  He turned over and she grabbed the riding crop.  She trailed it over his ass so that he knew it was there.  “Do you think you deserve a punishment, Dean?”

                “Yes, mistress,” he said obediently.

                “And why is that?”

                “I spoke when I shouldn’t have.”  Knowing he couldn’t see her face, she smiled a bit before going back into her persona.

                “I’m going to give you only 4 because you answered so quickly.  But I want you to count them out loud.  Do you understand?”

                “Yes, mistress.”  She let the crop trail across the cheeks of his ass before she flicked her wrist causing it to slap against his skin with a small slap.

                “One,” he said.  She trailed the crop down toward his thighs and to the inside right next to his balls.  Another flick of the wrist slapped the tip very close to his balls but on the inside of his thigh.

                “Two.”  The tip ran up the crack of his ass and she let it hover briefly over the tight ring of muscles.  He drew in a breath and held it until she moved the crop.  She flicked her wrist a bit harder and the tip came down on his cheeks as he exhaled quickly.  She knew that one was harder than the previous two, but still she was going easy.  This scene wasn’t about punishment.  Not really.

                “Three,” he counted and she quickly slapped the crop against him again, at the same speed as the last one.

                “Four.”  She threw the crop to the side.

                “Very good, Dean.  Lie on your back,” she instructed.  He turned over and watched as she slid her panties down, leaving every other item on.  His eyes wild with lust, he watched as she positioned herself over his achingly hard cock.  She slowly sank down until he was fully enveloped inside her.  His hands went to her hips and held on as she started moving.  Her hips rocked back and forth at a steady pace.  A small moan escaped Dean’s mouth and Angie stopped moving.

                “Stay quiet,” she warned.  He nodded and she started moving again.  She picked up speed and Dean helped keep her steady with his fingers digging into her hips.  She moaned and threw her head back, knowing that it would drive him crazy that she could make as much noise as she wanted but she’d refused to allow him the same luxury.  However, she heard a growl erupt from the man and, eyes still closed, she flicked her wrist in order to slap his shoulder.  When her hand made contact, the pair froze.  She looked down and found that her hand was resting on his cheek and his eyes were wide with surprise.

                “Fuck,” she said.  Before another word could be spoken, Dean’s arms wrapped around her and he flipped the two of them over so that Angie was on her back.  He kissed her and started moving his hips at a brutal pace, pounding into her.  The slap momentarily forgotten, the couple locked eyes.  Angie could feel the orgasm building as Dean’s movements became erratic and she knew that he was close.

                “Cum for me,” he whispered into her ear and she erupted with a scream, clenching around Dean’s cock.  He let out another growl as he tensed and emptied his orgasm into her as her walls milked every drop.  He gently pulled the mask off of her face before pulling out and lying next to her, pulling her into his side.  They were quiet for a moment, both trying to slow their breathing and hearts.

                “I’m sorry I slapped you,” she said, finally.  He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

                “It was an accident, babe.”  Then, after a pause he asked, “Is it wrong that I kinda found it hot?”  It was her turn to laugh.

                “Maybe a little,” she answered.

                “You know how much I love it when we play and it’s a total turn on when you do the mistress thing.  Maybe we can explore it further?” he said.  She blushed.

                “As long as we still get to switch and you do the Dom thing as well.”

                “Oh, baby, I know how much you love that.  I wouldn’t think of denying you that pleasure.”  She looked up and kissed him.

                “Mmm, thank you.”  She smiled and looked up at her husband. “So…Zorro, huh?  Did the costume work?” she asked, bringing up his earlier confession of using the costume to get laid.

                “It sure did.  My wife looked so hot wearing that mask, there was no way I could say no to her,” he said with a cheeky smile.  Angie laughed at his answer before she cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes.

                “God, I’m the luckiest man alive,” he said as he held her close and closed his eyes to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I am certainly not an expert in BDSM and this fic should not be used as an instruction in any way, shape or form. Secondly, I do know that there are some people in this world that get off on getting slapped or hit. More power to them. I am not one of those people, so this portrayal is probably inaccurate (even if the slapping does happen as an accident).


End file.
